rvbfandomcom-20200213-history
Alien
The Alien first appears at the end of Season 3 and has a more prominent appearance throughout Season 4. He is an Elite in blue armor, yet he has never been identified as part of the Covenant. He speaks in blargs and honks, which are only understood by Andy. His actual name is unknown, though evidence seems to suggest that his name is Honk Honk, but this is immediately dismissed by Church. Although no one actually figures out what his real name is, Caboose briefly refers to him as Crunchbite after the alien bites him. This nickname has been used by many fans of the series and even the Rooster Teeth staff on occasion. Overview Prior to his introduction, the Alien states he was sent on a quest by his species to recover a powerful sword, known as the 'Great Weapon'. Shortly before the Alien arrived at Zanzibar, Tucker found the weapon, which locked him as the only user, forcing the Alien to take Tucker, Caboose and Andy in order to succeed in his quest. The Alien, dubbed "Crunch Bite" by Caboose, is the first alien in the series but unlike in the Halo franchise, he and his species seemingly speak only in grunts, consisting of blargs and honks. Rooster Teeth introduced the Alien not only for comedic purposes through his dialogue (in a way similar to Lopez), but to introduce his species to the series. Role in Plot Meeting the Blues The alien first appeared at the end of Episode 57, singlehandedly annihilating Lopez's robot army and defeating O'Malley. The alien then proceeds to scare Church out his body. The Blues attempt to hunt him down, but they suffer a series of defeats. Even Tex is cut down seconds after attempting to attack the Alien and was forced to flee her host body. Eventually, Caboose manages to befriend the Alien, who had found him unpalatable after biting him once. Conversely, the Alien has a strong odor to the Blues, who describe the smell with a series of unpleasant analogies. At one point, the Blues attempt to communicate with him and, after many attempts, try to teach him English ("English 101: Remedial Kick-ass" according to Tucker). Quest for the Great Weapon The alien was on a quest to obtain "the salvation and emancipation of his entire species for all eternity," as stated by Andy. He went to the Wind Power Facility to obtain the Great Weapon, a sword-like key. After seeing that Tucker had already taken the weapon, the Alien burst into a rage and attacked him, due to the weapon locking itself to the first user. It then threatened Tucker into following it on a quest to fulfill The Great Prophecy. Tex, Tucker, Caboose, and Andy followed it through the Great Burning Plains of Honka Hill, the Great Swamp, to the Great Freezing Plains of Blarganthia. It was there that the Alien had Tucker unlock a gate leading to an alien ship. It quickly boarded the ship, saving the Blues from a sneaking grunt. Death However, the alien ship was soon shot down by Agent Wyoming, killing the Alien as well. The Alien was not to be forgotten though, as it had infected Tucker with a parasitic embryo, which became Junior. Church would later point out the fact that the Alien's grand quest and The Great Prophecy seemed to be only a way for it to impregnate Tucker. However, in season 5 the truth was revealed to be far more convoluted: it seems that the Great Prophecy is a real Alien concept that the Alien was after, but in reality the Sword and its housing area were created by Gary (aka Gamma) based on the belief. The Alien impregnated Tucker so that his son could wield the sword and be the true Great Warrior. After that, the Alien decided to head home and wait until Junior was old enough. This was pre-arranged by Gamma and Wyoming as part of their plan to use the Aliens' beliefs against them. How much the Alien knew of Gamma's plan is unknown, but it would seem to be a mere pawn, as Wyoming killed it as soon as it was useless. Relationships Tucker Originally, Tucker was disgusted by the alien while the alien was furious after discovering Tucker found the Great Weapon before he did and beat up Tucker. Since Tucker was the holder of the Great Weapon, the alien brought him on his quest and often stood over him at night to guard the weapon and impregnate Tucker. During this time, the alien impregnated Tucker with Junior before his own death. Andy Andy is shown to have one of the best relationships with the Alien because he was the only one capable of understanding him in Season 4. In Hunting Time, Andy enjoyed the Blues' fear of the Alien and took part in pulling a prank with the Alien by tricking Caboose the Alien's penis was an another arm in Exploring Our Differences. After explaining to the Blues about the Alien's "Great Quest", Andy is shown to take the quest very seriously, suggesting he cared about the Alien's objective. However, in You Keep Using That Word, Andy becomes confused and angry when he learned the Alien's quest was for a ship, as the Alien never told him about it. When the Alien is killed by Wyoming after Tex demands the ship, Andy snickers at the scene rather than mourn for the Alien. In The Arrival, he reveals to his humor that the Alien impregnated Tucker using a parasitic embryo. Caboose When Caboose first met the alien, Caboose told the others that he bit him, but they became friends. Later, Caboose decided he wanted to keep the alien as a pet and wanted to name him "Fluffy, the alien that only loves" or "Crunch Bite." Along with Andy and Tucker, Caboose joined the Alien on its quest before his death. Gallery Alien holding Andy - S4.png Alien at Great Freezing Plains.png|Alien at the Great Freezing Plains Honk Honk Death.png|The Alien's demise Trivia *The Alien is the first alien to appear in the series. *For one episode, the Blue Team debates about the Alien's true name. He seemed to respond to 'Honk Honk' but after that episode it seemed nobody paid any attention to what is believed to be the Alien's true name. *If the Alien is from the Covenant, then he would be a minor elite due to his armor color. *In his concept art by Luke McKay and in The Best of Red vs. Blue Awards, he's referred to by his nickname, "Crunch Bite". **He is also referred to as Crunchbite throughout the Red vs. Blue: The Ultimate Fan Guide, most notably on pages 71 and 72. *"Blargball" is a version of Grifball that is attributed to the Alien's language of blargs and honks. *It is implied by Tex, Tucker and Andy that the alien has massive genitalia References Category:Characters Category:Alien Category:Deceased Category:Neutral